Black, White and Million shades of grey
by CharliSMILE
Summary: Druellas view on Life and her children as she follows the rules of the purity. She smiles and looks and loves. But all she wants is a safe happy family. But that can be hard when you have married into Black.
1. Bella and Lestrange

"Not in gazillion years." Bella said so defiantly. She was turning into a beautiful woman. Yet she had never learned to do as she was told. Her innocence still remained with her and I wanted it to stay that way. I never wanted her to grow up to be like me. Yet here I was telling her to do the very thing. So much for mothers love. But This was one of Cygnus's family traditions and I really didn't want any of the Black adults yelling at my daughter. So here I am up here telling her to do the one thing I hoped she wouldn't have to do.

I smiled at her refusal. But then I frowned again. Last thing I need was Cygnus of one of his family members yelling the odds at Bella while she yelled back and it would result in god knows what. Cygnus would probably curse her.

I hated Cygnus for that. I loved my husband more than I knew I could. When we were promised for each other I was very disappointed. Yet I made no fuss. As if a girl like me could ever marry for love. I was a Rosier, therefore love was out of the question. But I grew to love him. Yet I hate him at the same time. How could my daughters not even have the honour of choosing a pure-blooded male? After Cygnus chose me and I had no choice in the matter I had always hoped that my children would at least be allowed to choose. And how could he treat my children like he did? Like they were scum and inferior. His stupid sister-in-law was no better. God how I hated that woman and offered Sirius and Regulus shelter from her wrath as often as I could. She accuses me constantly of being a traitor and not standing by the rules. I do stand by the bloody rules. I know Purity and I respect it. Not once have I ever even suggest caring for a filthy mudblood a hundred feet lower than us. So I ask Walburga if this is her covering herself for her own love of Mudbloods. So naturally we got into a yelling match. Yet it is I who get Cygnus yelling at me afterwards.

I raised Bella exactly how I was supposed to, giving her all the information of mudbloods that need to be stamped out. I raised all three of my daughters that way. But Bella was special. The way her eyes lit up with every new bit of knowledge. Her thirst to learn more. Even her interest in the dark arts had fascinated me even from her young years.

And as I looked up at her again I stared into her defiant eyes with a sorrowed expression on my face.

"Bella you don't have a choice."

"Well as of now I do. Dad is a complete Bastard…"

"Bella!"

"Walburga needs to rot in hell. Orion is well nothing. I don't care what curses they throw at me. There is no way in hell I am marring Rabastan Lestrange." She stated furiously.

Then I did something very stupid: I laughed. "So Bella. Who else do you have in mind?" I smiled.

Bella looked at me and laughed back. "Well maybe some run-of-the-mill Muggle boy." She joked.

"That's a great idea Bella. Maybe I can come visit sometime in your muggle house." I joked back.

"And we'll have muggle tea."

"And Muggle cakes."

Then we both burst out laughing.

"Druella can I see you for a minute." Cygnus said appearing at the door.

I sighed and went with him knowing this couldn't be good.

"Druella I don't appreciated you turning a serious matter into a big joke." Cygnus growled.

"I wasn't she just made a joke…."

"I don't want to hear it Dru. Either you get her to comply or I will."

"I will Cygnus it was just a…."

"Druella please just go and do as you're told." Cygnus said.

What did he think I was? A naughty school child? This was something I hated him for. He thought he owned me. He thought he controlled me.

"Stop it father." Bella said causally.

"Excuse me?" Cygnus asked.

I prayed silently. _Please, please don't do anything stupid Bella._

"I said stop it. Druella did nothing wrong. She has sense a humour father. Humour means that you can appreciate things that are funny. And Funny means…well you are pretty much a lost cause in that department." Bella said in her specialized mock baby tone.

"Right young lady, your for it. See if I can curse that sharp tongue of yours not to make anymore smart comments." Cygnus said and moved towards Bella.

Who, to give her credit, did not even flinch just reached for her own wand.

"Cygnus!" I said moving in front of him. "Bella! Put that down and go to your room." I said. "Cygnus calm down!" I said.

He shuddered and he stopped. "Tell. Her. She. Will. Marry. Rabastan. Lestrange. Or. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her." Cygnus snapped and marched down the stairs.

I sighed and walked back into Bella's room.

She looked up at me. "Sorry?" she suggested.

"Bella, there was no need for that. You no your father is…"

"..A complete fatheaded prick?" Bella suggested.

"Bella, I will not tolerate language like that from you. You will remember your place." I snapped. The girl was too cheeky sometimes.

"Sorry mother. But Rabastan? I mean of all the people! And he is in Andy's year." Bella said.

"It's alright Bella. And to be honest I am not overly impressed with idea of wedding my daughter off to a younger man. But we promise the Lestranges a Black girl…well actually Cygnus and Walburga promised the Lestranges. It's really lovely of them to leave me out of the decision. But you have been promised to the Lestranges. Please don't make a fuss." I said. I didn't want any one coming up here screaming the odds at Bella or using some kinda of evil curse on her.

"Why not?" Bella asked stubbornly.

"Because they'll hurt you or you'll be made a disgrace to purity or something else. Bella, we have enough drama already. Lets not make more." I said.

Bella sighed and gave. "Fine. But I'm not doing it for Father. I am doing it because It suits me." Bella snapped.

Hell she could be such a frustrating child. "Right well your father wants to invite them over later to night to speak about it. So behave." I said.

"Fine!" Bella snapped.

I walked out the door. Realizing I had just convinced my eldest daughter to sign her life away to one that she would never love.

--------------------------------------------------

I saw her come down the stairs. Wearing her best robes but looking sullen.

I am surprised no one else noticed how sullen Rabastan and Bellatrix looked. They completely ignored each other.

It was interesting because Rabastan was one of the only males I knew of that wasn't chasing Bella. But it was no secret that Rabastan had been with Shannon Avery. And no wedding promises were going to stop that. As for Bella, I am sure she would go out and fight and stay fully away from Rabastan. It would mean nothing except making Bellatrix a Lestrange.

But something fascinated me as Cygnus started up a very boring conversation with Mr Lestrange. It was the elder brother of Rabastan seemed to be giving Bella glances the whole times. But what fascinated me even more was that she seemed to be returning them. And I had thought that no guy could catch Bella's attention.

"Erm…where's your bathroom?" Rodolphus asked.

"I'll show you." Bella said before anyone else could say anything.

Cygnus looked suspiciously at Bellatrix and Rodolphus, while I hid my laugh in my drink.

No one seemed to notice the increasing amount of time they were gone. They chatted boringly while I sipped my drink and nodded politely in all the correct places.

"Where did Bellatrix and Rodolphus get too?" Rabastan asked rudely interrupting.

I could have whacked him over the head. Now Bella was going to be found out and get Merlin knows what punishment used on her.

"Right here." Bella said looking oddly flushed and her hair was slightly messy. "Sorry Rodolphus got lost and we were attacked by the wardrobe thingy." Bella said coming up with a convincingly lie for her messy hair.

But it seemed that Cygnus couldn't care less. He just went on with his conversation.

And no one noticed the mischievous grins on Rodolphus's and Bellatrix's faces.

Except me.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone. I hope you like this. **

**I'm being very Druella Sympathetic. But everyone needs some love.**

**The next chapter should be up fairly soon.**

**Reviews make me happy and the blue button needs to be clicked.**

**XOXOX**

**Bella**


	2. Sometimes

That night I tiptoed into Bella's bedroom. I heard her rhythmic breathing as that symbolized she was sleeping. But what surprised me was I could only hear Bella. When normally You would hear Annie's snoring and Cissa's sighs. I slowly opened the door and i was just Bella. I wondered where the other two had got too. I supposed maybe Bella had waned to be alone, after finding out she was going to be married to a bloke she didn't even like, then in the same day mysteriously disappearing with his older brother for hours.

I smiled and sat down next to her. I tucked her fringe behind her ear and looked down t her pale face. "My little girl" I whispered as I leant down and kissed her n her forehead like I used to when she was young. She was 16 now and most probably could not even remember me in those precious few years when I was allowed to be a real mother. But Now the only story tell them is of traitors and pure.

"If only you knew Bella. If only you knew." I smiled.

Then I looked on her beside table and I noticed a letter on it. I knew I shouldn't but my curiousness got the better me. I slowly reached over and picked up the envelope. On the front of it it said: _To the Black lady._

I chuckled at this and thought i would be one of Bella's many admirers.

I flipped the letter around and I saw the Lestrange seal already broken by Bella opening the letter. I already knew who the letter was from now. But I just had to read it. I slid the letter out of the envelope on unfolded it slightly. I rested my eyes on the paper and began to read.

_To my dearest Bella._

I already stopped reading nearly giving myself laughing fit. But containing it just as not to wake Bella. I picked up the letter and tried again.

_To my dearest Bella._

Again I stopped reading and took two deep breaths to swallow my laughter and picked it up again.

_To my dearest Bella_

_Today was amazing and you were beautiful. It didn't take Rabastan long to figure it out. He is actually very happy about it and is encouraging me constantly. But you know his undying love for Shannon. I should disgusted with myself, I mean you are 16 and I am 19. But I'm not. Must be loss of a conscious. I hope that made you smile. You always look so pretty when you smile. I know you are sniggering right now, so stop it. I know I sound like a huge sap but of the all the girls I have had, none of them tasted as good as you. (I thought I told you to stop giggling.) They taste common. You taste like Valentines day. Your still laughing aren't you? There goes my attempt at being sentimental. I suppose you get this from all the guys. But I bet none of them are as hopelessly terrible at writing you letters as me, are they? But I need to ask you, do we have a thing here? Or was it just a one time thingy. Either is fine I just wanna know. Do you want to meet me tomorrow night? To discuss it? If you do I'll be in the graveyard where all the blacks are buried. You will know where that is I trust? Just so we will have a chance to talk and stuff. So I will see you then._

_Yours Truly_

_Rodolphus Lestrange._

Now I was nearly killing myself not laughing. Merlin that had to be the funniest thing I had ever read in my entire life.

When I had finally contained myself I looked over at Bella and smiled. "Night Bella." I smiled and walked out the door and just as I was about to shut it I heard a quiet whisper.

"Night mum."

I beamed widely and walked down the hall to Annies bedroom door. Sure enough I heard Annie and Cissa talking.

I opened the door and I hear a lot of panic and squealing.

"Its alright its just me." I smiled

Narcissa poked her head out from under the bed.

"It's okay Cissy, It's mum." Annie said.

Narcissa climbed out.

"What makes you think that I won't tell you off?" I smiled.

Cissa gave me her sweetest smile and said "Because you are nice."

"How long have you practised that?" I laughed sittin on the bed next to them.

"Only 2000 times a day." Annie laughed.

Cissa pulled a face at Annie.

"How old are the pair of you?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Is Bella really going to marry Rabastan?" Annie asked suddenly looking old and mature.

"It looks like it." I said sadly.

"What about Shannon and Rabastan though?" Cissa asked.

"They will probably have to stop seeing each other." I said.

"But they love each other." Cissa said.

"We don't exsist for love sweetie. We are here to continue our noble blood. If you love your husband, well thats just a bonus." Druella said.

"Do you love Cygnus?" Annie asked.

"Sometimes." I smiled sadly. "Anyway don't stay up too late. Bella is already sleeping. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night mum"

"Night mum."

"See you in the morning" I smiled and shut the door behind me on my way out.

Except as I turned to go downstairs I heard a loud thump in Bellas room.

I walked to her door and opened it just a crack and peered through it.

"Honestly Sirius. Was that really nesseary?" Bella said getting out of bed and walking over to the heap by the fireplace.

She kicked it with her big toe.

"Ow!" He said and untangled himself.

"You are a strange person." Bella smiled shaking her head.

Sirius flopped himself onto the nearest chair in Bella's room. "So suddenly I am a strange person because I flooed into your room in the middle of the night?" He asked shaking his hair widly and sending soot flying everywhere.

"Sirius?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you floo into my room in the middle of the night?"

"Are you really marrying Rabastan Lestrange?" Sirius asked.

"Not if I can help it." Bella said her smile had faded now.

Sirius smiled. "Didn't thik you would. But a certain little bird told me you and Rodolphus had an encounter today." Sirius said.

Bella froze.

"On your fathers desk and everything. You little minx." Sirius taunted.

Bella threw a pillow at him. "Andy or Cissy told you didn't they?"

"Minx." Sirius said again.

"Shut up and go home." Bella said pointing at the fireplace and laughing.

"Expect another visit from me soon Minx"

'Home!" Bella said.

"Until then." Sirius said and yelled his adress and dissapear in a poof of green flames.

I tiptoed away from Bellas door. I laughed myself stupid going down the stairs.

"Dru?" Cygnus asked as I came down.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I was so rude today." Cygnus smiled.

I smiled back as he took me into his strong and safe arms. "Am I forgiven?" He whispered.

"Maybe." I whisper back.

"Can I kiss you anyway?" He asked.

"Maybe." I smiled again.

He did.

I suppose I hadn't really forgiven him till he kissed me. Then he melted the problems away.

I really did love my husband sometimes.


End file.
